Tag Force: Duel Academia
by EliteLance17
Summary: A new semester is about to start in the most prestigious school for dueling, but with the entrance of some promising students, this year seems to be different from the rest. Mix of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime, the Tag Force games and the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga.


_**Tag Force: Duel Academia**_

Summary: A new semester is about to start in the most prestigious school for dueling, but with the entrance of some promising students, this year seems to be different from the rest. Mix of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime, the Tag Force games and the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga.

As said in the summary, this story will be about the YGO GX (anime and manga) and the TGF series. Some things and events from the anime will change, because I think the anime could have been better this way (with the changes that I will implement). Another think to take into account, is that the Player from the Tag Force series will be present in this story, but fear not, he will not be a Gary Sue. In fact, I intend to make Judai the principal character in this story (like the anime) with the Red Hat Guy (the player from TGF) and the other guys from the series, as supporting characters (or if you want, to conform sort of a main cast).

You may noticed that I used 'Judai' instead of 'Jaden', well, that is my intention. To use the original name of the characters, that is, their japanese names. Why?, because they sound better than the names that the dub uses.

_A little guide for the names:_

_**Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki**_

_**Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjoin**_

_**Syrus Truesdale/Sho Marafuji**_

_**Zane Truesdale/Ryo Marafuji**_

_**Chazz Princeton/Jun Manjoume**_

_**Vellian Crowler/Chronos De Medici**_

_**Chancellor Sheppard/Principal Samejima**_

_**Bastion Misawa/Daichi Misawa**_

More names will be added later as new characters appear.

Let's start with the story!.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

Duel Academia is established on a remote island in the Pacific ocean. In preparation for the new semester, which begins in autumn(**1**), the students who have passed through the narrow admission tests have been assembled together for the opening day event, hosted by all the teacher staff and Principal Samejima himself.

"Welcome, dueling elites. You all used your superb skills to overcome the difficulties presented by the admission tests. Being here, is the proof that you need to show the world that you can be the next King of Games!. Please have fun studying in hopes of reaching that dream!." Samejima said, with such emotion that every student clapped for his kind welcoming words.

After the round of applause, the principal started to speak again.

"Duel Academia is divided in three important dorms. Osiris Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue(**2)**. As you may know, your performance in the entrance tests have determined your dorm, so every student must pick up their respective uniforms and duel disks at the Store." Samejima explained.

"Finally, remember that classes start tomorrow in the morning, so make sure you check your PDA to know to which class you belong. You may now go and find your dorm, or if you want, you can explore the island and meet new friends!. There's endless possibilities on this island, just like in a duel!" and with that Principal Samejima ended the opening ceremony.

"Aniki, don't you think that the principal is…

"Aniki!"(**3**)

"Eh-h!?. Oh, it's you Sho. What's with scarying me like that?. I was meditating you know?" Judai said calmly.

"Meditating?! Aniki, you were sleeping while Samejima was doing the opening speech!" Sho said, clearly amazed by Judai's behaviour.

"Samejima?. I don't know who even that guy is." Judai answered, confused.

"You don't know the Principal's name?. You're hopeless Aniki!." Sho said, incredulous of what he was hearing.

"The Principal? Ahh you mean the old bald man, right?." Judai asked, with a cheeky grin.

"You sure are full of surprises, eh Number 1?."

"Hey Number 2!. You are in Osiris too?(**3)**!" Judai exclaimed to the newcomer.

The aforementioned man, was no other than Daichi Misawa. A man known for his superb intellect and analizing duel tactics.

"Of course not. You can tell by looking at my jacket. Being yellow as it is, it proves that I belong to Ra Yellow." Misawa explained metodically.

"Oh, so that's what your uniform color means?." Judai asked, quite puzzled.

"You are quite the one Aniki." Sho expressed, with a deep sigh.

"I have to ask. Why are you in Osiris?. It is peculiar." Misawa wondered frankly.

"What do you mean with 'peculiar'?. Are you trying to imply to something?." Judai exclaimed, skeptically.

"Ah, my apologies. That was not my intention. I just was... wondering. Do not let it bother you. Well, I will be on my way now, Number 1". Misawa explained, indifferently.

"Try to do your best Number 2!. I will expect you at the top. Don't let things get you down!." Judai cheered, confidently.

_Principal Samejima's Office:_

"I trust that you are adapting well to Duel Academia" Principal Samejima asked from behind his desk, to the young man in front of him.

"Yes, the island is highly welcoming. I think that I will fit in the Academia with no problem at all". The man replied, peacefully.

Said man was dressed in the common Osiris Red uniform, a red jacket (unbuttoned) and red boots. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt underneath the jacket and a red hat with the Duel Academia logo emblazoned in it, on top of his head. Said hat, obscured the principal from seeing the young man eyes.

"That's good to hear. It is a honor for us to have such a guest in our dear Academia. Though, I have to ask, why choose Osiris Red when you could be in a better dorm like Obelisk Blue?. I find that intriguing." Samejima wondered, sincerely.

"It is not so difficult to understand _Samejima-san_. In fact, it is really simply. I want to start from the bottom, like a common student would do. That is for me to show that I am not special, that I am like everyone else. That I have no privileges. I am just another student in this island, a simply Osiris Red student". The capped man explained, calmly.

"I see. You're quite the interesting man, _Konami-san_. I'm sure that we will be hearing about your progress here in no time." Samejima expressed with a smile.

"I will try to live up to your expectatives, _Samejima-san_. If you allow me, it is time I go to my dorm, I need to settle my belongings". The man clad in red answered respectfully.

"Yes, yes. You may go now."

With a nod, the young man left the Principal's office, in pursue of locating his new dorm.

_It will be an interesting year, we have such skilled duelists this time. I'm sure that we will be able to host the necessary events this time. Also, if I am right, we could have interesting visitors in the future. Yes, it is finally time to make the contacts. I need to make a few calls._

_Osiris Red's Dorm:_

"Why is the Osiris Red dorm the only dorm that sucks?. Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue looked way better." Sho wondered, feeling disappointed.

"What are you talking about Sho!?. This place has a great view, and it's got something that makes it really cool." Judai said, while looking at the sea from the second floor of the dorm.

"You sure are positive Aniki. By the way, what's your room number?" Sho asked curiously.

"Let me see, I have the paper in my back pocket. It is... room 201" Judai answered.

"Really? Mine too!. It is a signal that destiny want us to be together, it is predestined. Just like Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto!. A duo linked by fate!. Can I call you Pharaoh from now on?." Sho said hopefully and quite excited.

"Um, I don't think it would be the best Sho. If a 'Pharaoh' is between the students, wouldn't that be weird?." Judai said, while sweatdropping.

"Oh-h, right" Sho manifested, shyly.

"Let's go and see our room Sho!"

_Room 201:_

"It is smaller than I thought, but I can live with it. Though, it is a huge change from the last dorm I was." The young man with the red hat said, while lying in the top bed of the room(**4**).

"Now the best thing to do is-

"Here it is!. Room 201" Sho anounced.

"It is smaller than I thought, but I can live with it." Judai said contented.

_Heh, copycat._

"So I have roommates after all"

"Oh, there was someone here already?." Judai exclaimed while looking at his new companion. "You seem pretty relaxed New Guy!" Judai said, noticing the posture of the capped man.

_New Guy?!_

"Heh, I have a name you know. But I think it would be better if you and your friend over there were first in doing the introducing stuff" The man with the hat answered, in a relaxed way.

"Sure. I'm Judai Yuki, nice to meet ya!"

"And I am Sho Marafuji, a pleasure to meet you"

"So, what's your name Hat Guy?. You seem to like being mysterious, don't get me hanging!." Judai said enthusiastically.

_Hat Guy?. This guy... He sure is ... interesting. I think my time here would be better than I thought._

And with a smile he said:

"I am _Fran Konami_"

* * *

><p><em>Notes<em>:

(**1**) Fall

(**2**) Slifer in the original version, is known as Osiris.

(**3**) In the original version, Sho calls Judai 'Aniki', which means 'Big bro'. A person you look up to. In Sho's case, he was really surprised by Judai's way of dueling and his always 'I believe in myself and my cards and that's what it matters' demeanor. So he started calling him like that, because of how much he respected him.

(**4**) Misawa calls Judai Number 1 because in the first episode of the original version, Judai said to Misawa that he was the Number 2 student to apply for the year, and when Misawa wonderes why he was Number 2, Judai simply answered that he will be the Number 1 student this year. This of course, its shows greatly the confidence that Judai has within.

(**5**) Yes Ladies and Gentlemen. Konami-kun will substitue Hayato Maeda (Chumley) as Judai's and Sho's roommate. I didn't seem necessary to include him, since he is only for 1 season, and he's irrelevant to the story. Also, it was better for me to show the new bonding between the Osiris trio.

(**6**) Yes, I decided to name the Player as Fran Konami. Konami because it's the default name that the character in the game has. And Fran, because it's a short name and also the meaning of this name will be more important when the story reachs a certain Arc.

In next chapter, Asuka, Manjoume and other familiar faces will be making their debut.


End file.
